Lonely Nights
by Lola Star
Summary: Oneshot lemon about Jin and Fuu. I reposted it so it contains the whole story AKA the lemon JinXFuu


This takes place somewhere along their journey. I haven't even seen all of Samurai Champloo yet, but I adore the thought of Jin and Fuu together.

Warning! This story is a lemon. It contains explicit sex. If you're offended, do not read it!

Lonely Nights

Tonight was another one of those nights, the normal kind for a traveling trio dominated by men. So they gathered up what money they had earned during the course of the day and found themselves with quite a hefty bundle. Since this was the case, a room was found at an inn and Mugen had taken his own share of the profits to drink the night away and probably end up with some woman. Somehow he had dragged Jin along, but by now this was normal. No longer was Fuu upset or lonely by their nightly disappearance, but found she quite enjoyed the peacefulness and quiet while Mugen wasn't around.

Being bored was sort of nice because it meant no constant bickering, but it was still being bored. And no matter how familiar she tried to get herself to it, she was just used to having Mugen around to be annoying and rude, and Jin around to be, well in Fuu's mind, beautiful. It was the only thing she could see him regularly doing, other than being the hardest working of the three. She found that she looked up to him immensely, his stoic attitude and problem solving demeanor was a lot more helpful than someone else's rash behavior and lust-filled tendencies. Though in the long run, she was very glad she had both of them around, they sort of balanced each other out.

The night was young and Fuu wasn't quite sure what to do with herself first. Picking up a pouch she poured out its contents finding what little money they had left. Before long she was counting it over and over again as if somewhere in that process it would magically multiply. After doing this enough times according to her standards she walked out of the rented room and wandered down a hall to gaze at a small room holding one of her greatest desires while on the road; the bath. She scurried in closing the door behind her and quickly set to the task of savoring a nice warm bath. It was moments like these that she lived for, when she got to indulge herself in being alone and was surrounded by her own thoughts. Bathing was generally the time she let her mind wander to things all teenage girls must think about. More often than not her thoughts stopped on the visage of Jin, a true samurai, swift and gracious while still appearing to be gentle.

Before letting herself get carried away, Fuu finished up her luxurious bath and walked back to the room she and her companions shared. The full moon shining down on her made the entire area look almost dreamlike. When she arrived clad in only her white juban, holding onto the rest of her clothes, she was surprised to see the object of her affections sitting in the middle of the room, probably meditating. All she could think about was how gorgeous he was now that he had freed his hair and looked calm, no troubled worries pressing a frown to his lips, just a calm aura that emanated around him. That was until Fuu arrived and broke his concentration.

"Oh Jin, I didn't think you'd be back until morning or close to it." She gave an almost nervous laugh while staring down at him, feeling a blush creeping to her cheeks, thankful that the bath had already tinted her skin pink, masking her own discomfort.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to her as she shut the door. "I did not wish to visit the brothel as Mugen did."

'Yep, that's Jin,' Fuu thought. 'Short and to the point.'

After a few agonizingly awkward minutes Fuu decided to make her way to bed, another precious luxury. Settling into its folds she closed her eyes and not long after heard Jin settle into his own bed. Again, he was all she could think about and it wasn't helping lull her to sleep. She stayed in her spot in the dark room for what must have been almost an hour before sitting up and deciding that sleep wasn't on its way anytime soon.

Looking over to Jin she could see his chest's rise and fall with deep, even breaths. 'At least he got to sleep.' Suddenly her arms and legs moved of their own accord and she was being carried on her hands and knees to where he slept. For quite a while she just stared at him, taking in every curve that meant tranquility for him. Her hand then made its way to the side of his face and she brushed away some of his hair. Reveling in the soft texture of it she lightly ran her fingers through it then brought her fingertips to the side of his face. His skin was as soft as it looked and she never wanted to leave this place by his side.

Unexpectedly a swift hand came up to grab her wrist, holding it tight to a point where it almost hurt. She couldn't help but yelp and his eyes opened to look at her. She thought she saw confusion in his eyes, but wasn't sure in the darkness. She sat frozen in place, ashamed that she'd been caught and he sat up from his place on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, Jin. I d-didn't…Well, uh." Fuu's blush was quickly heating her face and she looked down in an apologetic way. "It's just that sometimes…I want to touch you. Especially when you look sad or frustrated, but I know that I shouldn't."

She couldn't possibly bring her head up to look at him now, more embarrassed than before, blurting her feelings out like that. Much to her surprise though, Jin's hand came up to her face and his other loosened the grip on her wrist. Placing his fingers under her chin, he brought her face up to look at his. Another shock was to see that his expression wasn't filled with anger or disgust, but something else, something that looked like enjoyment or pleasure.

Fuu opened her mouth to speak again when his hand under her chin pressed a finger to her lips. She looked at him in confusion and wondered what he was doing when he leaned forward and his lips took the place of his silencing finger. Her eyes opened in shock, but quickly drifted shut as he licked her lower lip. Her mouth open and she felt the amazing touch of his tongue against hers, something she never thought could happen, this was only something that could happen in a dream. Nevertheless, here they were, locked in a passionate kiss and Fuu couldn't be more ecstatic. She placed her arms around his neck to embrace him and wanted to stay there forever. The feel of his own arms around her in turn only made the feeling grow ten fold.

Finding a comfortable spot atop his lap, she settled into his warmth as their kiss broke. They both drew ragged breaths and Fuu laid her head down on Jin's chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart. One of her hands came up to where her face was and touched the exposed skin of his chest. Then it disappeared into dark folds of cloth to explore the rest of his chest. He was so warm and soft, everything she'd thought he would be.

She looked up into his comforting eyes again, lost in them. "Jin," she whispered. He lifted her off him with strong arms and laid her under him on his futon. He shed her of her juban and then rid himself of his clothes. He stared down at the small frame which was perfect in his eyes. He had wanted to do this for a long time now, but his learned discipline told him not to do such a thing. But finally his time had come and he couldn't hold himself back any longer, not while Fuu was urging him on like this. She was so enticing the way the moon lit up the mounds of her breasts, the curves of her hips, the slight arch of her back. He committed every inch of her perfect body to memory so as never to forget it.

Fuu slightly blushed while he stared down at her, not sure if he liked what her saw or not. When she felt his mouth touch her neck she was pretty sure that he liked it. His tongue softly left a wet line to her collarbone where he stopped to nibble. Fuu's eyes were closed while enjoying the heat of his tongue on her cool flesh. Jin moved his hand to her right breast to tease the pink little nipple. His mouth found its way to her other nipple, acquiring a small gasp, and in no time they were hardened little peaks, delighted by his ministrations. Almost as quick as his mouth made its way to her breasts, it trailed down the rest of her body leaving feather light kisses on its path.

He was now at the junction between her legs. Fuu watched as Jin's his hands parted her thighs, revealing a soft tuft of brown curls just above the treasure of her womanhood. Leaning down further he could already see what he had done to her, a glistening liquid was beginning to show itself. His fingers began to massage the tight little pink bundle of nerves that would bring her the most pleasure. A silent shiver ran down her spine at the sudden pleasure. He removed his fingers from their place and dipped one into her glimmering sex. Looking up to her face brought him the sight her head tilted back, her breathing heavier. Bringing his tongue down to her clitoris, he dipped another finger into her tight passage, earning yet another whimper.

The way he was touching her now was like nothing she had ever felt before and something she was eager to do with this man again after tonight. She couldn't believe what was happening to her body when he sat up between her legs. She gave him a look of dissatisfaction while he only looked down at her with the beginnings of a smile. He placed his hands on either side of her head and stared down at her, his hair falling around them. She thought he looked beautiful like this as well, like every other time she looked at him. Upon her eyes trailing down his body she saw his magnificent erection, wondering if she would be able to go through with this after all. She knew what was coming next though.

"Please," she whispered, "be gentle."

He knew that she was a virgin and this was a big step for her. He nodded and pressed a soft kiss against her lips while readying himself. He wanted to slam into her; his groin was aching with anticipation. Instead he slowly pushed forward, little by little letting her body get used to the feel of his. The feel of her around him was like heaven until he touched her barrier. He looked down with a frown but she only nodded, giving him permission. Jin pushed forward quickly so as not to cause Fuu too much pain, though he noticed a single tear slide down her face from her tightly closed eyes. His finger wiped away her tear and she looked up at him smiling like she always did.

His hips slowly started to rock which was helping to wash away the ripping pain Fuu had felt. Her back arched as she met with his soft thrusts, pushing up a little more furiously trying to increase his pace. Much to her delight, he did pick up the pace and now the ecstasy inside her spread from her toes to her hair. Throwing her head back, soft moans filled the room they rented with Jin only finding it more erotic. Their pace was quickening as each second passed, Fuu wrapping her legs around Jin's waist, gaining more leverage. The bliss stemming from her groin grew to the point that she thought she would explode when she felt her body begin to shake from the tremors of an orgasm. She held Jin close, only he mattered to her at this moment.

Fuu's inner muscles tightening around Jin was bringing him to the edge. Her shaking body alone could have told him that he'd already brought her to a climax, now she was bringing him to his. He held her as close as she was holding him and his thrusts were now frantic. The moans she let out now along with the cries of his name were aiding him tremendously. After a few more feverish thrusts he felt his release into the little Fuu, her body writhing with gratification under his. He lowered onto his elbows, mere inches away from her face, finding contentment in being this close to her. He rolled off of her before collapsing and suffocating her, lying at her side at pulling her onto his chest. Fuu's head rested in the crook of Jin's neck, a comfortable position for both.

The night swiftly passed and Fuu woke with sun shining into their room. She lifted her head from Jin's bare chest and saw his eyes already open and on her. She smiled a delighted smile, one that you can only give your lover and touched his face again, this time knowing that she could.

"I love you, Jin." Her voice was so soft and tiny that it was almost inaudible.

"And I love you, Fuu."

Well that's over and out of my system now! Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
